For You I Will
by kiako-wolfyoukia
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Mitsuru is nervous. What's going on? Sowy, cant tell ya more without a giveaway. MxM Oneshot.


Hey people! This is just a little oneshot I came up with when I was on a CM rage. Hope you like (even if it is early for a valentines fic)!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or anything else! I swear! Don't hurt me! –cowers-

'thoughts'

_The voice in Mitsuru's head_ (he always seems to have one)

------------------------

For You I Will

Akira was bouncing off the walls; hyper from all the sugar he had in his system. It was the day before Valentines Day and Mahiru's boy-crazy friends had all come over to the moonshine to give their love (in the form of chocolate) to the gang of guys. Mahiru smiled at them from the couch as Nozomu counted his, gloating about how much more he had gotten to the others. Mitsuru had even been given some, much to his displeasure.

"What are you smiling at?" Mitsuru asked Mahiru angrily, catching her smile.

"Nothing." She said, her smile growing at the sight of him. Her glare eased down a bit, then came back full force as he stomped his way up the stairs. Nozomu and Akira paid him no mind. Mitsuru sat on his bed, arguing to himself.

_Tell her you love her! Its Valentines Day, nothing could be more romantic!_

'Like I give a shit about romance."

_You don't, but she does._

'Good point… No! I will not go all gushy tomorrow! I must protect my manly pride!'

_What manly pride?_

'Shutup.'

Then, a light bulb shone in his head. Brilliance had struck once again! (Which was amazing, because this is Mitsu the moron we're talking about, here.) He pondered over the idea for several minutes, and decided to go with it.

'I hope this goes well…' He thought before drifting off to sleep.

Downstairs Akira had crashed from his sugar high and Nozomu had to drag him up to his bedroom, telling Mahiru he was going to bed and she should do the same. Mahiru nodded, and on the way to the stairs, snatched up a Hershey's kiss from Nozomu's pile of candy.

'One less, lover boy.' She plopped it in her pocket and headed upstairs. 'Maybe I'll give it to Mitsuru tomorrow.' Her door closed and she was gone for the rest of the night.

------------------- Next Day

Before Mahiru had woken up and after Akira, Nozomu and Misoka had arisen, Mitsuru bolted down the stairs; intent on planning this before the Princess came for breakfast. He skidded to a halt in front of the bar and glanced up to his friend's questioning faces.

"Why are you up so early? And what's the rush?" Asked Nozomu, knowing that Mitsuru often got up even after Mahiru.

"I need to ask you guys a favor." As Nozomu's eyebrows rose he continued…

Mr. Bats woke up Mahiru a few minutes later, flying in circles around her head. She smiled up at him and lifted up her hand. Mr. Bats landed upside down, clutching her pointer finger. She smiled and got up, letting the fuzzy little creature lay on her pillow while she got dressed real quick. As soon as she was wearing her favorite blue jeans and her spaghetti strap, light pink shirt, she headed down to the bar with Mr. Bats flying beside her.

Mitsuru was gone by the time she got there, but she assumed he was just still asleep like he usually was. As soon as she finished the eggs and sausage Akira had made for her she grabbed her bag off the ground and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go out for a while, okay? I have to wish my auntie a good Valentines Day and I was invited to a party my friend is throwing. She has a pool and we're going swimming."

"Okay Princess, just be back by seven so you can help with work. The Moonshine will be swimming with couples this evening." Mahiru nodded and ran out the door, waving behind her. As soon as she was gone Akira ran up o Mitsuru's room.

"The coast is clear! Hurry, before we practice we have to get up the decorations!" He yelled through the door and then went to help Misoka get the balloons and other pink-and-red things out of the closet.

----------------6:30

Mahiru swung the door open and grinned at the red roses and pink balloons. There was a sign that said couples get 10 off and advertised special red drinks that were being served for the next three days outside the door written in a red marker. The stage had red streamers framing it and everyone was wearing red button-up shirts with black pants. They looked quite handsome and Mahiru wouldn't be surprised if some guys were dumped tonight so the girls could flirt with Nozomu.

On top of the stage were a drum set and several microphones. Mahiru guessed they were singing something special, all together for the crowd. She didn't bother to count how many microphones there were. Mitsuru had just vanished around the corner, probably going to hide in his room for a little while longer. Mahiru smiled at the other three, who were cleaning the room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready; I'll be down in time for the bar to open, I promise!" She chirped, skipping up the stairs to the bathroom so she could wash out the chlorine before it turned her hair green. Nozomu grinned at Akira and they both started scrubbing extra hard, trying to get done super fast.

Mitsuru heard her soft steps as she went to the bathroom with her bag over her shoulder, hair still damp from the pool. He fidgeted nervously, wishing it was time already. He put on his headphones and trying to distract himself but failing miserably. He sighed deeply, then went back downstairs to help.

----------------7:45

Mahiru had just finished putting on her red dress and apron when she heard Nozomu's voice from below. Poking her head out from behind her door, she shouted back.

"What?"

"I Said get down here! Mitsuru has something for you!" Mahiru's eyes widened. Something for her? She ran down as fast as she could without falling. Turning the corner she saw something that surprised her a great deal. They were all on the stage – Akira on drums, Misoka on bass, Nozomu on guitar (he was just now slipping the strap over his shoulder and getting comfortable) and Mitsuru in front of the microphone. That was what shocked her the most. Mitsuru in front of a _microphone_? Something was definitely going on.

As if on cue, Misoka and Nozomu started playing the intro of the song. Mitsuru closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
as what I can't have_

He refused to look at her, scared of what he may see. As the next line started, Akira joined with his drums, and Mitsuru spared a glance at the girl in front of him. She was smiling like she never had before, twirling a piece of her blonde hair around.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger_

Mahiru's eyes went wide as the song spoke to her. She met Mitsuru's nervous gaze with a warm one, and he smiled, the fear vanishing from his eyes. Akira backed off again for a second then rejoined.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
what I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

The three behind him sang backup during the chorus, making the melody perfect.__

Forgive if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

Now Mitsuru's eyes refused to leave hers, and he sang as if it was only the two of them. __

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will 

Mitsuru stopped and the guitars faded away. His eyes were clouded with that fear again, that she would reject him and he would go unnoticed. He gathered up the courage he had left.

"Mahiru… I love you." He stated, stepping off the stage onto the ground below. Mahiru's eyes grew huge and she felt like her heart was dancing. Mitsuru was getting more and more edgy about her silence.

'Great, moron; now she doesn't like you and doesn't know a way to tell you so! I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid-' He was cut short when Mahiru lunged at him, hugging him as tight as she could and not letting go. Mitsuru was surprised, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She said something, but he couldn't hear because her face was buried in his red shirt.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning down a little more so that he was closer to the princess.

"I said 'I love you too." Mahiru said as she lifted her head. Mitsuru swooped down and sealed the moment with a perfect first kiss. As Nozomu and Akira started to cheer and dance around happily, they pulled away and Mitsuru swung Mahiru off the ground, spinning her in a circle and setting her back on her feet before stealing another kiss. From behind Akira and Nozomu, Misoka smiled and shouted to Mitsuru above the noise.

"You better take care of the princess, you dolt!" then laughed when Mitsuru glared at him. Mahiru looked up to Mitsuru again.

"I thought you said you would never sing?" She said playfully.

"For you I will." He muttered into her ear, nuzzling her head. Nozomu and Akira jumped off the stage, enveloping their friends in giant hugs.

"Took you both long enough!" Nozomu said tauntingly, and ruffled Mitsuru's hair. Mitsuru, returning to his 'normal' self, growled and started chasing the vampire across the newly cleaned floor.

"Guys, come on! It's opening time!" Akira yelled, then jumped to open the door and turn the sign around. Mitsuru ducked in the back to fix his screwed up hair and Mahiru grinned, seeing couples already waiting outside. Time to get to work!

Later Mahiru was found passed out in Mitsuru's lap on the couch after she worked her tail off. When they came back a few minutes later, Mitsuru was asleep too.

----------------------

What do you think? Please review! Please?__


End file.
